fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Minerva Orland
|name = |race = Człowiek |gender = Kobieta |affiliation= |previousaffiliation= |occupation=Mag |previousoccupation=Mag |base of operations = Gildia Sabertooth Tartarus (kiedyś) Succubus Eye (kiedyś) |status = Aktywna |magic =Territory |manga debut = Rozdział 282 (wspomniana) Rozdział 283 (osobiście) |anime debut = Odcinek 165 (wspomniana) Odcinek 166 (osobiście) |kanji = ミネルバ・オーランド |romaji= Mineruba Ōrando |team = Drużyna Sabertooth |image gallery=yes |relatives = Jiemma (ojciec)Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 283, strona 16}} Minerva Orlando (ミネルバ・オーランド Mineruba Ōrando) byjest Magiem byłej najsilniejszej Gildii w Królestwie Fiore, Sabertooth, a także członkiem jej najpotężniejszego zespołu, "Najsilniejszej Piątki".Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 281, strona 17''Fairy Tail'' manga: Rozdział 282, strona 4 Też była członkini Mrocznej Gildii Succubus Eye oraz byłą członkini Tartarus (jako demon, nosiła wtedy imię Neo Minerva). Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Wygląd Minervy Wygląd Minervy cechuje się kształtami smukłej kobiety o przeciętnym wzroście, odróżniającym się wschodnim wyglądem: długie, ciemne, proste i błyszczące włosy, sięgające do jej dolnej części pleców, gdzie większość jest zwyczajnie rozpuszczona, z przedziałkiem na środku głowy i grzywką odsłaniającą twarz, schodzącą poniżej ramion, gdzie związane są dwa koki po obu stronach jej głowy, które kończą się kilkoma centymetrami niezawiązanych włosów na ramiona. Styl jej makijażu przypomina nieco styl malowania się gejszy, czyli ustami pokrytymi ciemną, błyszczącą szminką oraz skośnymi ciemnymi oczami, posiadającymi długie rzęsy, które na szczycie oczu są nieco wydłużone, pozornie zakrywając część brwi. Jej blada postać wydaje się być znacznie wyprofilowana.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 283, strony 14-15 Jej strój także przypomina wschodnie klimaty, czyli kobietę ubraną w sukienkę bez ramiączek, bardzo przypominającą cheongsam. Sukienka ma także dość duże wycięcie przy lewej nodze Minervy, odsłaniając jej całe udo, a reszta lewej części sukni jest spięta za pomocą wielu koronek, przez co odsłonięta zostaje tylna prawa części jej piersi.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 283, strony 17-18 Lewa część sukni, która zakrywa klatkę piersiową, jest spięta podwójnymi metalowymi łącznikami w kształcie trójkątów. Cały ubiór z przodu jest jasny, a z tyłu ciemny, gdzie na przodzie sukni, od części zakrywającej brzuch do samego dołu, rozciąga się motyw dekoracyjny w kształcie tygrysa szablozębnego, który groźnie czai się w trawie, co odnosi się do nazwy Gildii Minervy. Jej strój dopełnia para długich rękawiczek, z czego prawa rękawiczka jest jasna, a lewa czarna, podobnie jak jej suknia. Nosi także ciemne wysokie buty.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 283, strona 20 Jako Neo Minerva ma ciemne (wyglądające jak tatuaże) plamy na twarzy, które sprawiają, że ma tylko 1 widzące oko. Oprócz tego posiada rogi. Ubrana jest w płaszcz, a zamiast sukni ma bandaże. Osobowość thumb|right|200px|Sadystyczna natura Minervy ujawniona Osobowość Minervy można najlepiej opisać słowami: pewność siebie i spokój, nawet w czasie walki. Jej ojciec, Mistrz Gildii Sabertooth, ufa jej na tyle, by pozwolić jej wejść w jego walkę z Natsu. Jednak ona sama nie przejmuje się zbytnio Jiemmą - kiedy ten zostaje ciężko zraniony przez Stinga Minerva ze stoickim spokojem stwierdza, że zgodnie z jego własnymi reguami przegrani nie mają nic do powiedzenia. Mówi bardzo formalnym językiem. Jednakże podczas Bitwy Morskiej w czwartym dniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Minerva pokazuje sadystyczną stronę swojego charakteru, celowo utrzymując Lucy w wodzie, mimo, że mogła ją bardzo łatwo wytrącić. W tym czasie nieustannie ją biła i uderzała pomimo tego, że ona nie mogła korzystać ze swojej Magii. Nawet po tym wszystkim co się stało, Minerva nie ukazała cienia wyrzutów sumienia za to, co zrobiła. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pod sam koniec trzymała ją jak trofeum z uśmiechem na twarzy, spowodowanym zwycięstwem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strony 13-23 Zależało jej na wygranej Sabertooth do tego stopnia, że posunęła się nawet do szantażowania Stinga i nieczystych zagrań podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Kiedy Eucliffe poddał się i Fairy Tail zwyciężyło, Minerva zalewa się łzami. Fabuła Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Podczas siedmioletniej nieobecności Drużyny Tenrō, Minerva dołączyła do Sabertooth. Jest na tyle silna, że jest uważana za jedną z pięciu najsilniejszych Magów tej gildii. Przed rozpoczęciem się Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Minerva wyruszyła na misję, przez co w Drużynie Sabertooth jej miejsce zajęła Yukino Aguria. thumb|left|200px|Minerva łapie Happy'egoPo wyrzuceniu Yukino z gildii, Sting Eucliffe stwierdza, że słusznie zajmie jej miejsce, co sprawi, że "Najsilniejsza Piątka" znów będzie w komplecie.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 281, strona 17 Kiedy Natsu atakuje Gildię Sabertooth i walczy z Jiemmą, niespodziewania pojawia się Minerva, zatrzymując atak Dragneela. Mówi mu, że jeśli ich mistrz zabije członka innej gildii, to zostaną wykluczeni z Turnieju Magicznego. Stwierdza również, że jej ojciec zwolnił jedną z członkiń tej gildii na oczach reszty, jednak było to dla niego trudne. Minerva pyta następnie Natsu, czy pozwoli zachować im twarz i podejmie dojrzałą decyzję, po czym materializuje Happy'ego w swoich rękach i mówi, że mu go odda, jeśli ten opuści ich budynek. Kiedy Natsu opuszcza budynek wraz z Happym, Minerva mówi mistrzowi, że walka z nim odbędzie się podczas Turnieju.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 283, strony 15-18 Następnego dnia, Minerva wraz ze swoją drużyną pojawia się na trzecim dniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego i jest oszołomiona deklaracją Erzy Scarlet, ponieważ jej wyzwanie łamie prawo tego dnia igrzysk. Erza wybiera wszystkie potwory będące na arenie, czyli setkę.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 284, strona 6''Fairy Tail'' manga: Rozdział 284, strona 15 thumb|250px|Minerva okrutnie atakuje LucyPodczas czwartego dnia Turnieju, Minerva została wybrana do udziału w konkurencji przygotowanej na ten dzień - Bitwy Morskiej. Jest to gra, w której zawodnicy atakują się nawzajem w ogromnej kuli wody. Na początku Minerva patrzy tylko na walki innych uczestników, unikając i odbijając uderzenia, które po drodze atakują ją.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strony 5-12 Jednakże kiedy ona, Juvia i Lucy pozostają w zbiorniku, Minerva korzysta ze swojej Magii, by wypchnąć z kuli członkinię Drużyny B. Następnie jej koledzy zauważają, że z łatwością mogłaby wypchnąć wszystkich w tym zbiorniku za jednym razem. Kiedy Minerva i Lucy pozostają same, zasada 5 minut zostaje uaktywniona. Jeśli ona albo jej przeciwniczka wypadną w tym czasie z kuli, przegrywają, uzyskując najmniejszą ilość punktów. Lucy próbuje walczyć z kobietą, jednak jest ona dla niej zbyt silna. Minervie z łatwością przychodzi zabranie kluczy Gwiezdnych Duchów swojej przeciwniczce, pozostawiając ją bezbronną. Mimo, że może ją teraz usunąć ze sfery kiedy tylko chce, Minerva ujawnia swoją sadystyczną naturę i celowo utrzymuje dziewczynę w zbiorniku, zadając jej coraz więcej ciosów. Ostatecznie Arcadios, który potrzebuje Lucy do swoich planów, każe sędzi przerwać walkę. Mato wykonuje rozkaz. Minerva trzyma bezwładne ciało Lucy za szyję, utrzymując ją poza kulą i kończąc grę swoim zwycięstwem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strony 13-23 thumb|left|250px|Szablozębni ochraniają Minervę Potem wypuszcza ją i pozwala jej bezwładnie opaść na ziemię. Przed upadkiem ochraniają Lucy Gray i Natsu, którzy nie omieszkają wyładować swojej złości na Minervie. Minerva pyta o powód ich gniewu, ponieważ nie złamała żadnej z zasad. Powinni być jej raczej wdzięczni, że pozwoliła Lucy zachować 2 miejsce i nazywa ją śmieciem. Natsu jest gotowy rzucić się na nią, ale Minervę osłaniają Sting, Rufus i Orga, a członków Drużyny Fairy Tail A powstrzymuje Erza, która ostrzega Szablozębnych, że zrobili sobie wrogów z niewłaściwej gildii. Minerva ogląda walkę Stinga i Rogue z Natsu i Gajeelem. Kiedy Smoczy Bliźniacy aktywują Smoczą Siłę Minerva stwierdza, że to już koniec dla Smoczych Zabójców z Fairy Tail. Ostatecznie jednak to Szablozębni ponieśli porażkę. Pozostali członkowie drużyny są zaskoczeni. Orga mówi, Fairy Tail odbierze im na chwilę popularność, a Minerva dodaje, że będzie to tylko chwila. thumb|200px|right|Minerva szantażuje StingaMinerva wraz z pozostałymi członkami gildii obserwuje wybuch złości Jiemmy, który nie może wybaczyć Smoczym Bliźniakom ich przegranej i zhańbienia imienia najsilniejszej gildii. Kiedy Lector próbuje bronić Stinga, Jiemma atakuje go, ale Minerva w ostatniej chwili przenosi Exceeda za pomocą swojej magii. Jest w szoku, kiedy Eucliffe atakuje mistrza w akcie zemsty, ale po chwili stwierdza, że dobrze się stało. Wychodzi z szeregu, ogłasza koniec rządów terroru swojego ojca i stwierdza, że Sting jest odpowiednim kandydatem na objęcie jego stanowiska. Jiemma próbuje protestować, ale Minerva ucisza go mówiąc, że zgodnie ze swoimi zasadami jako przegrany nie ma prawa głosu. Tłumaczy Białemu Smokowi, dlaczego przegrał z Natsu - to siła uczuć dała Dragneelowi tę niesamowitą moc. A teraz Sting również posiadł tę moc, dzięki uczuciom, jakie żywił do Lectora. Na myśl o przyjacielu łzy napływają Stingowi do oczu, ale Minerva uspokaja go, że Lector żyje dzięki jej interwencji. Eucliffe płacząc pada przed nią na kolana dziękując jej i prosząc, by sprowadziła Exceeda z powrotem jak najszybciej, ale ta sprowadza go na ziemię - odda mu Lectora jeśli Sabertooth wygra Igrzyska. Nawet jeśli nie we wszystkim zgadza się z ojcem w jednym punkcie są zgodni - ich gildia ma być postrzegana jako najsilniejsza. Ostrzega też, żeby Sting nie próbował jej się przeciwstawiać, bo życie Lectora jest w jej rękach. thumb|left|250px|left|Kagura vs. Minerva vs. Erza Piątego dnia Turnieju Minerva wraz z drużyną Szablozębnych wchodzi na arenę. Po przegranej walce Rufusa z Grayem zastanawia się, czy to oznacza już upadek Szablozębnych, czy może jednak determinacja Stinga i jego nowo zdobyta moc temu upadkowi zapobiegną. Później Minerva wtrąca się do pojedynku Erzy i Kagury z Mermaid Heel. Dzięki swojej magii pojawia się między nimi i odrzuca je od siebie, jednocześnie pytając, czy nie powalczyłyby we trójkę. Obie przeciwniczki przyjmują jej wyzwanie. Przez jakiś czas wymieniają ciosy. Minerva używa potężnego Zaklęcia Osiemnastu Wojennych Bóstw Yakumy, ale zarówno Erza jak i Kagura nie odniosły większych obrażeń. Orland stwierdza, że ta walka zaczyna ją nudzić i postanawia ją trochę "urozmaicić". Pokazuje przeciwniczkom Milliannę, którą złapała w specjalną sferę, zabierającą magię; dziewczyna wyraźnie cierpi. Rozwścieczona Kagura naciera na Minervę, mówiąc, że będzie drugim tygrysem, którego pożre, na co Orland spokojnie odpowiada, iż ma nadzieję, że będzie jej smakować i podstawia na swoje miejsce Erzę; Scarlet z trudem blokuje cios Mikazuchi. Widząc to Minerva każe im walczyć ze sobą i oznajmia, że ona zawalczy ze zwycięzcą. Nazywa siebie królem i zaznacza, że zrobi wszystko, żeby wygrać. Erza krzyczy, żeby oddała Milliannę, na co Kagura reaguje gniewem. Minerva domyśla się, że mają one sobie coś do wyjaśnienia i postanawia zostawić je same. Mikazuchi mówi, że nie zgodziła się na jej warunki, ale ta już zniknęła. thumb|250px|right|Minerva przebija Kagurę mieczem Po tym jak Erza i Kagura wyjaśniły sobie wszystko, Mikazuchi chce się poddać i oddać zwycięstwo Scarlet, jednak Minerva znów się wtrąca i przebijając Kagurę mieczem wygrywa i zdobywa 5 punktów dla swojej drużyny. Stwierdza przy tym, że tak właśnie walczą królowie i tylko takie smakowite kąski jak głowy Syren czy Wróżki z powyrywanymi skrzydłami mogą zaspokoić ich apetyt. Teraz przyszła kolej na Erzę, jednak Minerva mówi, że biorąc pod uwagę rany, jakie odniosła Tytania, ten pojedynek nie będzie ekscytujący. Pokonana Kagura prosi Scarlet, aby uratowała Milliannę. Minerva oddaje im ich wspólną przyjaciółkę. Erza znajduje na ciele Millianny liczne rany. Okazuje się, że znudzona czekaniem, aż pojedynek dziewczyn się zakończy Minerva postanowiła się "rozerwać" i znęcała się nad bezbronnym "Kociakiem", czym jeszcze bardziej rozwściecza Tytanię. Dziewczyna naciera na przeciwniczkę, ale jest bezsilna wobec jej magii i Minerva zaczyna się nią bawić, rzucając nią w pobliskie kolumny. Zauważa, że z ranną nogą Erza niewiele zdziała, ale Scarlet nie poddaje się i wstaje o własnych siłach. Jest zdeterminowana, żeby ukarać przeciwniczkę za krzywdy, które ta wyrządziła Lucy, Kagurze i Milliannie, ale Minerva nie przejmuje się zbytnio jej słowami i znów odrzuca Erzę. Tłumaczy jej, na czym polega jej Magia Boga Wojny i zaznacza, że jest to magia elit. Ale Tytania przejrzała już właściwości jej magii; uwalnia drugie źródło, które uzyskała dzięki Ultear i przywdziewa Zbroję Nakagami, dzięki której zyskuje możliwość naginania zasad magii. Magia Minervy nie jest już w stanie jej dosięgnąć i Tytania wygrywa walkę. Po tym jak Sting bez walki oddał zwycięstwo Fairy Tail, Minerva zalewa się łzami. Po zakończeniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego Minerva i Jiemma znikają bez słowa. Saga Wioska Słońca thumb|200px|left|Minerva jako członek Succubus Eye Minerva później pojawia się w Wiosce Słońca jako członkini mrocznej gildii, Succubus Eye. Inny członek tej gildii zauważa przybycie Fairy Tail i Sylph Labyrinth do zamarzniętej wioski, mówi, że ich pracą będzie wyeliminowanie ich. Minerva zauważa jednak, że magowie są dużo większym problemem niż poszukiwacze skarbów. Następnie mówi, że nie spodziewała się, że okazja do zemsty nadejdzie tak szybko. Kiedy mag z jej gildii nazywa ją "nowa", Minerva mówi, że będzie jej mówił "Pani". Kiedy Erza Scarlet zostaje przez magię członka Succubus Eye zamieniona w dziecko, Minerva pojawia się za jej plecami i złośliwie stwierdza, że nawet Tytania jest bezbronna wobec tej magii. Scarlet jest zdziwiona widząc ją w tym miejscu; jej zdziwienie jest jeszcze większe, kiedy zauważa znak mrocznej gildii na brzuchu Minervy. Orlando zaznacza, że interesuje ją tylko obecność w najsilniejszych gildiach, nieważne, czy są legalne czy nie, a Succubus Eye nie jest szczytem jej ambicji. Rozmowa z Erzą zaczyna ją nudzić, więc chce jak najszybciej przejść do ich rewanżu za Wielki Turniej Magiczny, choć wątpi, czy w tym ciele Tytania będzie w stanie coś zdziałać. Erza nie może uwierzyć w to, jak nisko Minerva się stoczyła, żeby uciekać się do tak haniebnych taktyk, ale Orland nie okazuje cienia skruchy i zapowiada walkę na śmierć i życie. thumb|left|200px|Erza kopie MinervęW trakcie walki, Minerva ma dużą przewagę nad Erzą, która jest uwięziona w ciele dziecka przez co jej magia i fizyczne umiejętności są bardzo ograniczone. Orlando atakuje ją śmiejąc się z tego jak jest bezbronna. Wciąż uderzając Scarlet, Minerva stwierdza, że będzie dalej tak ją męczyć by zapomnieć o wstydzie po przegranej w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym. Gdy Orlando przygotowuje się do wykończenia Erzy jej własnym mieczem, mówi, że chce najpierw usłyszeć jej żałosne błagania o litość. Ku jej zdumieniu Erza zamiast się przed nią korzyć, mówi, że magia Minervy istnieje po to by mogła za jej pomocą chronić swoich przyjaciół i tych, których kocha, dodaje, że nie jest jeszcze za późno i Orlando wciąż może uciec od ciemności. Jednak słowa Scarlet tylko rozwścieczają Minervę, która próbuje zabić swoją przeciwniczkę. Jednakże Magia Doriate, partnera Orlando, zawodzi, Erza wraca do swojej dawnej postaci i kopie Minervę w twarz. Członkini Succubus Eye nie traci jednak swojego spokoju, mówi do siebie w myślach, że teraz wie jak pokonać Tytanię nawet jeśli ta będzie w Zbroi Nakagami. Z mściwym uśmiechem informuje swoją przeciwniczkę, że przed tym jak znów zaczną walczyć powinna ubrać coś na swoją dolną część ciała gdyż jest ona odsłonięta. Po chwili z wściekłością i zawstydzeniem uświadamia sobie, że Scarlet zerwała z niej spódnicę, eksponując jej bieliznę. Nagle obydwie kobiety słyszą potworny krzyk, przez, który Erza znów zmienia się w dziecko. Minerva zadowolona z tego, że Doriate wciąż jest żywy dopiero po kilku chwilach zauważa, że ona także zmieniła się w dziecko. Po wróceniu do swoich pierwotnych rozmiarów, Erza i Minerva znów zaczynają walczyć. Przestają się pojedynkować, gdy czują potężne trzęsienie ziemi. Orlando zastanawia się co je spowodowało, w tym samym czasie giganci z wioski zostają uwolnieni z lodu przez Wieczny Płomień, który został "wskrzeszony" dzięki Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, Natsu Dragneela. Minerva szybko odchodzi, mówiąc, że ona i Erza jeszcze się spotkają i dokończą ich ostateczną walkę. Kiedy Tytania mówi Minevrze, by nie padła ofiarą ciemności, Orlando odpowiada, że to ona spowije świat swoją ciemnością, nie na odwrót. thumb|200px|Minerva wraca do siedziby Succubus EyePo zawiedzeniu w chronieniu Wioski Słońca, Minerva wraca do siedziby Succubus Eye. Przerażona odkrywa, że wszyscy członkowie Mrocznej Gildii zostali zamieni w małe, czarne, przypominające kawałki papieru, czarne postacie w kształcie ludzkiej sylwetki. Nagle za nią pojawia się członek Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów, Kyouka z Tartarus. Kobieta stwierdza, że przyszła tu by zwerbować żołnierzy do swojej gildii. Wyjaśnia, że jej magia wzmacnia moc innych, lecz członkowie Succubus Eye nie mogli jej wytrzymać w wyniku czego są teraz w takim stanie. Minerva wściekła mówi, że to zabójstwo a nie werbowanie podkomendnych. Kyouka odpowiada, że nie potrzebują żołnierzy, którzy nie mogą stać się silniejsi, po czym pyta czy Orlando może. Kiedy Kyouka podchodzi bliżej niej, Minerva zaczyna trząść się ze strachu i krzyczy na nią by trzymała się od niej z daleka. Saga Tartarus W siedzibie Tartarus, nieprzytomna Minerva, spoczywa w kapsule pełnej dziwnej cieczy, która umożliwi jej przemianę w demona. Rozmawiająca z Tempestą, Kyouka mówi, że Orlando pasuje do podziemia. Gdy Kyouka zaczyna mówić o Fairy Tail, ciało Minervy zaczyna gwałtownie się skręcać, a na jej twarzy pojawia się grymas wściekłości. Jakiś czas później, transformacja Minervy w demona dobiega końca. Po wyjściu z jednego ze zbiorników do regeneracji, ujawnia swoją postać demona przed swoimi nowymi towarzyszami Jackalem, Tempestą i Lamy. Kobieta zauważa również, że posiada moc demona, która przepełnia całe jej ciało. Magia i Umiejętności [[Territory|'Territory']]' '(絶対領土, テリトリー, Teritorī): magia Minervy polega na manipulowaniu przestrzenią, co pozwala jej na odpychanie, przyciąganie a nawet teleportowanie wszystkiego co jest w zasięgu jej wzroku. Widać to gdy z łatwością odpycha potężny atak Natsu Dragneela, który był w trybie Ognistego Smoka Piorunów. Magia Minervy umożliwia jej także teleportację np. kiedy w swoich ręach zmaterializowała Happy'ego, który nie był wtedy w pobliżu niej, nie wspominając o Lucy, która została przez nią przesunięta ze skraju wodnej kuli by po chwili zostać przez nią zaatakowaną. Minerva może również zamieniać się miejscami ze swoim oponentem, zupełnie jakby się teleportowała. Jej magia może być również używana ofensywnie: fale jej magii potrafią poważnie zranić jej przeciwników, są wysyłane bezpośrednio na cel lub otaczają go. Minerva może także zmieniać właściwości danej powierzchni np. wytwarzanie pod wodą żaru lub tworzenie eksplozji. Zwiększona Siła: Minerva posiada ponadprzeciętną siłę fizyczną, mogła łatwo podnieść Lucy Hearfilię jedną ręką po pokonaniu jej w Bitwie Morskiej. Umiejętności Akrobatyczne: Minerva wykazała się elastycznością ciała: po pojawieniu się między Erzą Scarlet i Kagurą Mikazuchi oraz odepchnięciu ich obiema rękami potrafiła wylądować na ziemi na dwóch nogach. Ekspert w Walce Wręcz: Minerva posiada umiejętności w walce wręcz np. zaraz po teleportowaniu Lucy w swoją stronę mocno uderzyła ją w żebra. W trakcie walki z Kagurą i Erzą zablokowała ataki obydwóch kobiet jedną ręką, jednakże jej dłoń pokryta była wtedy magią. Ogromna Magiczna Moc: Minerva posiada bardzo dużą ilość magicznej mocy: była w stanie wykonać zaklęcie, które zablokowało potężny atak Natsu Dragneela w trybie Ognistego Smoka Piorunów, torturowała Lucy za pomocą swojej magii bez przerwy przez przynajmniej 10 minut, po konfrontacji z Erzą Scarlet i Kagurą Mikazuchi, Minerva wcale nie okazywała zmęczenia. Ciekawostki * Najprawdopodobniej imię Minerva zapożyczono od imienia Boga Olimpijskiego, który w mitologii rzymskiej był pierwotnie boginią sztuki i rzemiosła, ale także boginią mądrości, nauki i literatury. Tak samo jak Bacchus i Hades, ich imiona też są oparte na imionach bogów. * Jako dziecko byłą ofiarą brutalnego i bezuczuciowego traktowania przez swojego ojca - Jiemmy, przez co znacznie zmieniła się jej osobowość. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Minerva Orlando fr:Minerva Orland Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sabertooth Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Succubus Eye Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Tartarus Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Demony